Xx Forbidden xX KogKag
by Kawiikonekomeggy
Summary: Read to find out!  D


~Xx Forbidden xX~ A Kouga and Kagome love story

"Inuyasha… I am no longer waiting around for you. I am growing weary of this indecisiveness of yours. It's either me or the girl."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha sighed, "It's not that easy-"

She raised her cold hand to his lips, cutting him off, "Don't give me that excuse, Inuyasha. It's been 2 years too many and you still haven't decided. Tonight will either be the last night with me, or the first of many."

"Kikyo…"

No verbal reply came from him, but Kagome shied away as she watched Inuyasha lean into her, meeting his warm lips with her cold ones. Their bodies came together so perfectly; Kagome smiled at the special moment they were sharing and thought best of it not to interrupt.

She was secretly jealous and not so noticeably heartbroken, but she had come to terms with the fact that she was the only thing that prevented Inuyasha from being truly happy and… in love. A single tear trickled down her right cheek, but before it could fall, she used the back of her hand to wipe it away.

She had to get used to the fact that they just weren't meant to be and that Inuyasha was never hers to begin with, nor would he ever be hers. Coming to that realization was so much harder to do though.

She tried to tell herself that he wasn't worth any more of her tears or the constant throbbing of pain in her heart. She smiled through the building up of tears in her eyes only to see Inuyasha pull away from Kikyo to face her.

He felt her presence and smelt her salty tears as he locked gazes with the adult school girl. She had once again ruined a special moment of theirs simply by being there.

"Kagome, I-"

Before he could finish, he noticed the smile she had on her face and was at a loss for words. He saw the tears building in her eyes but her smile had completely thrown him off. She shook her head, nodded towards Kikyo and grabbed her yellow bag, throwing it over her shoulder and turning on her heel. As she walked away, she heard a very faint reply from Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, want to be with you." Was all Kagome could make out from what he said.

"Thank you, Inuyasha…" was Kikyo's reply.

Depressed and confused, she strolled on by Kaede's making sure not to bring any attention to her presence. She dropped her bag off and stood outside the hut, watching the sun set. Not being able to handle the feelings that were pulsing through her, she decided it'd be best to go for a walk to clear her head.

Even though the sun was setting and it'd be getting dark soon, she didn't worry herself about it. Grabbing her quiver of arrows and her bow, she walked off into the sun, hoping to conquer her emotions. By the time the moon was high in the sky, Kagome stopped by a river to sit down and really ponder her emotions.

She hadn't noticed the throbbing pain in her legs and feet until she sat down on a rock, watching the river glisten in the moon's reflection. Sighing in frustration, Kagome didn't bother to pay attention to anything around her as her head fell into her hands. No more crying over him, she told herself.

So, in attempts to keep to that, she raced to her feet only to find herself eye to eye with cold, piercing eyes. Before she could blink, she was gripped up by her throat, her feet rising up from the ground. Instead of fighting back, her squinted vision shakily cleared a bit to reveal her cold, dark eyes.

Naraku was baffled by the overall aura of the once so strong and fierce priestess. She didn't even sense him and here he was strangling her in the blink of an eye.

"Girl- why do you not fight back?" He asked, squeezing her throat.

She gave a weak cough, "W-What's… the point?"

Before she would pass out, he released her, realizing that she wasn't going to be much of a threat to him. She fell to her bosom and sat there, gasping for her breath back as he bent down to her level. Naraku grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his, trying to read her icy brown eyes. Unable to read her emotions, he shoved her face to the side and stood to his feet. Kagome just sat there, not bothering to move.

"Kagome," Naraku smirked, "If the half breed hurts you so and you've given up, what's stopping you from joining me?"

Kagome pondered her arch enemy's tempting question, "I… I don't know… I'm…"

"Then come with me my dear and you'll have everything you've always wanted and more." He tempted.

She felt herself breaking, "I'm not sure... I know Inuyasha needs me."

"Inuyasha," he spat, "Has left you many more times than you can count. He doesn't want you- all you are is a jewel detector. Under appreciated and over worked. Is that the kind of life you want to live, Kagome? Always have your love be unrequited and be second best?"

"No!" Kagome cried, standing to her feet to face him, "I don't want to be his bitch anymore!"

Naraku smirked, pleased with his ability to be able to make her anger boil over. She faced him, determination evident in her eyes, but what Naraku didn't know was what she was so determined to do. All the meanwhile that this conversation was being held, the brave and slick wolf prince was nearby and happened to stumble upon them. Little did he know that he was going to be in the shock of his life from what he would overhear.

"Then join me, Kagome and I promise you won't be second best anymore." Naraku offered.

Kagome held her hand out towards him, hesitant, "I don't see why not. I'm not even desired here anymore… Just take me away from all this misery…"

Her hand inched closer to Naraku's extended one, ready to accept his offer. Naraku had broken her down and twisted her head with his mind games. Kouga wasn't ready in the least to let Kagome give herself away, especially not to Naraku. He sped through the trees and came in between Kagome and Naraku, kicking his hand away from Kagome. Instantly, Kagome shot back from Naraku and looked away, knowing that she was in trouble.

Not with Naraku, but with the only person who really seemed to understand what it felt like to love someone and not have it returned. They watched as he floated up into the clouds, disappearing. Naraku knew he was no longer safe with the wolf around and so he had retreated and left them with an ominous cackle.

After Kouga was sure that the threat was eliminated, he turned to face Kagome with a stern look on his face. He walked up to her, noticing that her eyes were burning into the ground and he tried to calm himself before he talked to her.

'Don't yell at her,' he thought to himself, 'That stupid mutt-face probably pushed her over the edge… Still, the Kagome I know would never ever give in no matter what…'

"Kagome, what the HELL was that all about?" Well, so much for keeping calm.

"…" she kept quiet, lips glued together.

His temple throbbed with irritation and he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a soft shake, "Kagome."

She didn't flinch at him shaking her, but she did flinch at his stern voice that held disappointment calling her name, "Kouga…" she sounded so weak and puny.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but, what were you doing back there with Naraku? And don't you dare lie to me."

She looked up into to his eyes and his face softened as soon as he saw the tears welling in her eyes. She saw how worried and disappointed he was with her and it broke her heart to know that she had let another person down yet again. Not being able to give him an answer, she put her arms by her side and clenched her small hands into fists, holding her breath.

Her head was down and she started shaking as the traitorous tears started to creep down her cheeks. Kouga couldn't just stand there and watch her kill herself, he had to do something. The first thing that came to mind was to pull her into his arms and he did just that. She exhaled against him, violently shaking as her cries came out.

His arms wrapped around her fragile frame of a back and he hugged her to him. Her hands were forced to lie upon his metal chest armor, but she didn't care. Her fists were still balled up and she rested her forehead on the metal, letting the tears slide down the armor.

Kouga held her tight against him; both of his arms around her back at first but as her cries and shaking became more, he put one hand around the back of her head. His claws tangled through her hair, but nevertheless, he stroked her head, feeling awful about yelling at her.

"Kagome, please… Don't cry anymore, it's okay. I'm sorry for raising my voice. Just calm down now, it's okay…" he cooed.

Her anger started to lash out and she began pounding her fists against his metal armor, "God DAMN him! I hate what he does to me; I hate it, I hate it I HATE THIS!"

She started screaming, "I don't want this anymore Kouga! This isn't fair! He's gonna get me killed one days! I wish he'd just leave me alone already!"

"Kagome," he started, "I'm so sorry… You know you're always welcome at my den if you need to get away from him for a while."

His heart was breaking hearing such painful cries of sadness from his love.

"Please stop crying, Kagome. You're too beautiful to waste your tears on someone like him." Kouga encouraged.

When she started to really pound her fists against his armor, he grabbed her wrists and held them by her sides as he leaned into her. The last thing he wanted to see was bruised or cut up fists on her. To muffle her loud sobs, he leaned into her and rashly laid his lip upon hers. Her eyes finally opened, in shock, but her tears had stopped. She wouldn't become angry at the wolf for his actions, but rather thankful.

To show her thanks, she slowly and hazily closed her eyes, softly kissing back. When Kouga pulled away a moment later, he released her wrists and wiped her tears from her face. Her face instantly flared up, but she forced a smile through her tears, showing him her thanks.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" an annoying voice shouted.

They both turned towards the voice and Kouga quickly reacted. Seeing the red blur, he wrapped an arm around Kagome's side and jumped away from the spot they were in. She protested, screaming out at the sudden move, but didn't struggle.

A large sword made contact with the ground, breaking the earth beneath it into pieces. Kouga put Kagome down and stepped in front of her, putting an arm out to keep her small body behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, taking advantage of Kagome like that?" the dog barked.

He grinded his teeth together, seeing Kagome start to shake at the sound of the dog's voice, "Look here Inuyasha, I'm not messing around anymore so this isn't a joke- get away from here and leave Kagome alone before I have to make you."

Kagome put a hand on Kouga's arm, protesting quietly, "Please… don't fight, Kouga…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha snapped, "The fuck are you doing kissing this flea bitten waste? Get over here! I'm taking you back to the hut!"

Kouga chuckled, "Actually, she isn't going anywhere with you."

"She isn't going with either of you today." An evil voiced sneered.

"AH!" a piercing scream sounded, coming out forcefully.

Inuyasha and Kouga gasped, "KAGOME!" they both turned and yelled after her.

"Mm mph!" she tried yelling.

Naraku was flying off with her, his filthy hand over her mouth, pouring his miasma into her. She put up a good struggle; her hands were on his trying to pry them off her face. The miasma was too powerful though and her body started to weaken while her vision blackened as she slipped into a dangerous unconsciousness. He floated up into the clouds and disappeared, taking Kagome with him.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha swore, "This is all YOUR fault, ya dumb wolf!"

"MY fault?" Kouga snapped, "How do you think Kagome got here in the first place you idiot? She went off 'cause you hurt and upset her once again! She was giving herself to Naraku before I saved her! You should be thankful that SOMEONE is taking good care of her!"

"I don't have time for your shit. I have to save-" he started, putting away his sword.

Inuyasha was cut short by Kouga though, "Save her? You can't even protect her without hurting her! Maybe the next time you decide to 'protect' her, you'll stop and realize just how much you're hurting her!"

Inuyasha didn't even get a chance to bite back before Kouga was off and running towards Naraku's scent. The wolf's words stuck into Inuyasha's head, but he told himself he'd worry about that wolf another time. His main priority was to get Kagome back.

'Was she really just gonna give herself away to Naraku like he said?' he questioned himself, running towards the strong smell of miasma that lingered.

'Kagome… Why?' Inuyasha asked himself.

To be continued!


End file.
